


No One's King

by blacktofade



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Magic, Pseudo-Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor catches Loki using his magic for indecent practises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One's King

The first time it happens Loki has barely made it past maturity, limbs still long and awkward, only just settling into his adult form. Thor is older, more comfortable with his body, though even he has limits.

Loki loves tricks, this Thor knows. At the expense of one or two singed eyebrows, Thor revels in their boyish pranks, remembering to take time off from training specifically to set up an entrapment for Loki to fall victim to. His last idea had left Loki dangling by the ankle for the better half of an hour before Thor finally released him. He expects Loki’s next trick to hit hard when he least expects it, which is why he keeps his guard up, even as he plots and decides upon his own future joke. It will require patience and a test of his strength.

His plan is to take cover under Loki’s bed while he is away from his chambers, then when Loki returns and settles down for the night, he will lift the bed, giving Loki a quick fright and Thor a great laugh. He can hardly contain himself while dining, ready to sneak off before his brother and carry out his deeds, but he maintains a casual outward appearance as Loki intermittently shoots his watchful gaze towards him.

With food still digesting in his stomach, he races through the hallways, accidentally knocking into a servant girl carrying towels on his way. He calls back an apology hoping she won’t tell his father, then slides to a halt in front of Loki’s private quarters. The door is unlocked, almost begging for him to slip inside, and it takes no time at all to crawl under the large four-poster bed, making sure the linens hang low enough to cover his secreted form.

He only has to wait a few minutes before the door creaks open then shuts again. Loki’s soft footsteps head straight towards the bed and Thor is almost afraid he’s already been caught, but Loki just perches on the edge of the quilts and lets out a quiet sigh. As the covers hang an inch or so from the ground, Thor can see Loki’s shoes, barely a metre away, close enough that he could roll forwards and grab them, giving Loki the fright of his life; instead he waits, knowing the joke will be greater if given more time.

After a moment, Loki stands once again, moving across the room, but Thor can no longer see where he’s going and he doesn’t dare lift the covers in fear of giving himself away. He listens carefully to the gentle scuffling of Loki’s shoes and the faint creak of something wooden.

“Brother,” Loki murmurs and Thor shuts his eyes tightly. He should have known better than to hide from a magical being; Loki can probably feel his presence in the room. He begins to shift forward, sliding towards the side of the bed, and lifts the covers to peer out. He knows his brother will be expecting it, an expression of annoyance on his face, however, he’s met with a vision of himself. Loki is perched delicately on the edge of his desk, watching Thor’s doppelganger steadily.

He has not been found out after all, it seems. This is his brother’s magic at its finest and he’s sure this is an elaborate trick of Loki’s own. He knows it will be good, Loki’s magic is never used half-heartedly, and so he remains watching from his hiding place, waiting for Loki to call him out from under the bed and send him on his way.

The replica of himself is remarkably accurate and he knows it must have taken Loki a while to learn the minutiae.

Loki slips off the desk, opening his arms, and Thor’s double moves easily between them, as though the action is often done and they are both practised at it. For the moment he watches himself embrace Loki, almost laughing at his brother’s sentimentality until he realises his brother is murmuring gentle words. Even holding his breath to become as silent as possible he cannot make out the words; they’re trapped in the length of the other Thor’s hair, within which Loki’s lips rest. Briefly he wonders if he should show more affection to his brother if he has stooped so low as to create a copy of Thor and now spends his time holding him carefully. A great sadness washes over Thor; he has not been the brother he should be.

He’s about to draw attention to himself to call the whole joke off – if that’s even what Loki is attempting – but that’s when he notices the position of Loki’s face. Although still partially hidden by the other Thor’s hair, Thor can see the change in angle, the shift that allows Loki’s lips to press against the doppelganger’s throat. At first, he believes it to be a quick show of brotherly adoration, until it continues, Loki’s mouth gently moving against the skin, visibly sucking and licking at it.

He covers his mouth with one hand, holding back any noise of shock that could possibly escape him; he thinks about moving further under the bed, shutting his eyes tightly and pretending he never saw a thing, but a part of him is captivated. The way Loki moves his hands, running them down the double’s sides, holding him close, fingers digging into the soft cloth of his tunic. Thor almost believes he can feel it himself.

“Thor,” Loki says quietly, voice muffled, but even from under the bed Thor can hear it. “Speak to me. Tell me all that you want.”

Thor watches as his own hands lift Loki back onto the desk, the muscles in his arms barely moving with the lightness of Loki’s weight.

“I want you,” comes the other Thor’s reply, which Thor finds disconcerting. It is _his_ voice, but it does not belong to him; those words are not his own. “I have waited for so long to finally have you, my brother; do not make me wait another second.”

This seems to be what Loki wants to hear as he brings their mouths together, his fingers threading into Thor’s hair, legs wrapping around his thighs. The only noise in the room is the sound of their lips connecting and the soft breaths Loki lets out every now and again.

The doppelganger is quick to ease Loki onto his back, letting him lie across parchment and quills, seemingly unknowing of the ink that spills across the desktop as he does so; Thor can see the dark liquid drip over the edge of the furniture and begin to seep into Loki’s clothing. The embracing men ignore it, even when Loki digs his fingertips into the wood below, smearing black ink across his skin, as he moves under the other Thor’s actions.

Thor is almost unable to perceive the movement of his double’s hips as he slowly grinds against his brother, but it is the way Loki arches up into him that gives it away. He wants to look away, pretend that he hasn’t seen the dark flush across Loki’s fair skin, but even when he closes his eyes he sees the image imprinted in his mind. He manages to move his gaze down to his own clenched fist, watching the way his knuckled flex almost involuntarily with every noise that Loki lets out. Above the sound of one particularly loud gasp, he hears a faint _pop_ from his hand and a flare of pain licks down the back of it; he’s sure he’s broken something from his own pure strength.

When his eyes move back up to the sight before him, he finds both men are no longer clothed and he understands almost immediately that Loki must have used his magic to blink the fabric and armour away. He cannot deny that their bodies are beautiful together, with Thor’s own tanned skin and the way Loki is almost translucently pale; it is as though he’s watching two elements of nature combine, like night and day. He knows he will never be able to look away now and it gets harder for him to ignore the tightness of his trousers. This is not how any man should view his brother, but it is a temptation he cannot resist now, not when it is laid out before him like a banquet to take what he wishes.

Loki ends the kiss, letting out a broken-sounding, “ _Thor_ ,” which prompts the double to mouth his way down Loki’s body, skipping over where he juts proudly from a small mass of dark curls, and instead presses his face further between his legs. Thor cannot see where he licks, but he can certainly guess where as Loki arcs gracefully, body almost bent double backwards in his obvious attempt to gain more pleasure. The double wearing Thor’s skin takes his time; Thor can see his jaw working slowly and the way saliva begins to wet his chin. It is vulgar and crude and impossibly arousing.

Loki is truly a mess with his calves resting on Thor’s shoulders, hair askew, and face slack with desire. Thor would bet all the gold in Asgard that he’s close to releasing, but it seems that it’s not what Loki has planned for himself as the doppelganger gives one final kiss to the inside of Loki’s thigh then stands back up to his full height.

“Brother,” he says, even as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, “ask of me what you will. I am yours completely.”

Loki’s breaths are loud and uneven, but he whispers something that Thor cannot hear from under the bed. He is fortunate however as his double grips Loki’s ankles, raising his legs high in the air before saying, “Louder. Let all of Asgard know your demands.”

This time Thor hears.

“Take me,” Loki commands and Thor can feel his cheeks redden, not in shame, but utter want. He has never been able to deprive his brother of what he wants and his own body seems eager to please even now.

He watches as his double lines his cock up against where Loki is wet and open then slowly pushes inside. He waits for Loki’s moans of pain from being taken with so little preparation, but when the doppelganger quickly pulls out again and Thor sees his arousal slick with some sort of oil, he understands that Loki must have cast a spell on himself.

Even though it is a copy of his own body and the double doesn’t truly exist, Thor cannot help but feel jealous that he is not the one running his hands up and down Loki’s legs, spreading them further apart as he fucks into him with shallow, forceful movements. If Loki’s reactions are anything to go by, this is not the first time he’s done this, as he is anything but a blushing virgin. He controls Thor’s every movement, loudly ordering him to slow down or speed up, to thrust harder and deeper, to make him believe the magic is real.

Thor knows he won’t be able to stand much more. He may be a god, but even they have limits and he has found his own. He tries his best to ignore how painfully aroused he is, focusing instead on the way Loki licks his lips, the way his mouth stays open the entire time, as though he’s gasping for a breath he just cannot catch. His hands tear through documents below him and Thor briefly wonders if they are a part of the conjuring trick too, but it is hardly a pressing matter, not when he can see his brother’s body begin to tense up, then way his own does when he is alone in the night with only a hand to occupy his time.

“Thor,” Loki gasps, repeating the name again and again until it blends into a meaningless noise.

He comes completely untouched, shooting his seed over his chest and stomach in multiple bursts until his cock twitches feebly and his head falls back with a loud _bang_ in his obvious exhaustion. He lies still for a moment, chest heaving as the double halts his thrusts, bending down low to lick sections of come off his body.

With a click of his fingers, Loki banishes Thor’s doppelganger, leaving the room quiet except for Loki’s gentle breaths. For a moment, Loki remains frozen in place, seeming to gather his wits back together. With a whispered word, he cleans his body of ink and his own seed before sitting up and slipping off the desk lightly. As he turns his back to sort his papers back together – Thor realises they were real all along – Thor lets the covers fall back into place, hiding him completely from view again. He cannot see Loki as he moves towards the bed, but he hears it creak gently as he lies down upon it, shifting the quilts and pillows until he is apparently satisfied and falls silent.

Thor waits until he hears Loki’s even breathing before edging out from under the bed and darting as silently as he can towards the door. It clicks shut behind him and he doesn’t wait around to see if it wakes his brother or not.

When he reaches his own room and takes himself in hand, finally able to give himself relief, he tells himself he’s thinking of everything other than his brother, but it is still Loki’s name that falls from his lips when he throws his head back and releases.

The joke has definitely been on him.

*

Thor still remembers the sounds and smells from that night, though it’s not a hard feat, as he quickly comes to realise it’s a repeating occurrence. Every fourth day of the week, Thor learns, for as many years as it’s been since the first encounter, Loki returns to his bedroom and performs improper acts with a man who looks and sounds exactly like Thor himself. Thor held himself back from returning for a long while, until one night, head buzzing from too much mead, he slipped back into Loki’s room and had been met with the same sight. It shames him to admit it, but his brother’s body has slowly become an addiction, something he can no longer live without, even if it is in secret.

Now he’s well past his hormonal years and has no excuses left, yet he still finds himself sneaking into Loki’s room. He no longer fits under the bed and now has to hide from sight within a secreted passage that leads straight out of the court, one that’s there only for Loki’s safety should there be an attack. It’s a little more risky with a door than sheets; he has to keep it propped open, wide enough that he can see, but not so much that it is truly noticeable.

It is another night of Loki’s self-pleasuring and Thor feels drunk with power. They’d spent the day sparring together, driving each to their limits until they’d both agreed on a truce. Thor remembers one of his particularly well choreographed moves, which left Loki pinned and breathing hard beneath him; from that moment, Thor had been counting the minutes until he’d finally get to see the sight again and it seems he is not going to be disappointed.

He’s tucked in his place of hiding as Loki lets Thor’s double hold him up against the wall opposite and roughly kiss him. He sees their tongues sliding against each other, Loki’s teeth gently nipping at Thor’s bottom lip. It is not at all unusual, yet what is, is the way Loki sinks to his knees in front of the other man, letting him run his fingers through his dark hair before Thor unfastens his trousers and urges Loki’s face forward.

He’s only seen Loki take him in his mouth a few times over the many years; tonight must be a special night. Loki must be feeling particularly generous.

It is a sight that takes his breath away; Loki’s movements are slow and smooth as he takes inch after inch between his lips, gently moving his head forwards and back to please. Yet, Thor can tell he is a true stranger to the act, as his lips falter against the flesh every so often, leaving Thor’s double quietly pleading for more. He picks it up quickly, as usual, and he’s soon swallowing down more than Thor thought would be possible for him and the wet noises multiply.

Thor’s double begins to thrust his hips, holding Loki’s head still between two large hands, letting him decide on his own rhythm and pace. Unsurprisingly, Loki lets him; none of it would happen without Loki’s approval after all. Thor almost allows a moan of his own to escape the first time he hears Loki choke. The noise is faint, but still there as Loki digs his fingertips into the doppelganger’s hips, yet keeps taking the thick length into his mouth without complaint.

When he chokes again, Loki pulls free, gagging softly before spitting out a mouthful of what must be precome. His lips are red and swollen from being used so freely, but it only ignites more desire within Thor. He leans forwards a little more, hoping to catch a better glimpse of Loki’s face, but from where he is, he’s too far away to see the finer details; he settles back into his hiding place, just as Loki stands once more, obviously having had enough of pleasing with his mouth.

The double brushes a thumb over Loki’s chin, cleaning some of the saliva there, but just when he brings it to his own mouth to lick it off, he pauses. For a second, he glances up, eyes darting to the wall next to where Thor is hidden. Thor holds his breath, but is sure he hasn’t been spotted; he has done this many times before and he is no amateur at hiding. However, a sinking feeling rolls through him when the doppelganger glances at Loki and they seem to communicate silently.

All too late, he notices that the door in front of him has slipped open further, letting light spill into the darkened hallway and illuminating part of his face. Turning around, Loki’s eyes meet his own and Thor finds he can no longer move, frozen in fear.

As Loki steps towards his hiding place, Thor knows he’s finally been caught, after so many years. In a fit of panic, he thinks about turning and fleeing down the passageway behind, but he is many things, yet a coward is not one of them. He lets Loki push the door open completely and holds his gaze even as Loki beckons him out with one long finger.

“Hello, brother.”

Thor swallows back his shame as he nods and answers with a quiet, “Loki.”

“Enjoying the show?” he asks.

“I did not – I had no – This is not – “ Thor finds he cannot finish a single thought and so falls silent instead.

“I’ll take that as a _yes_.”

“Do not put words in my mouth,” Thor replies as his humiliation turns to anger.

“Would you rather something else in there?”

“How often do you do this, Son of Odin?” he questions crossly, changing the subject and acting as though he is shocked at what he has witnessed, as though it is the first time he has seen Loki in this way.

“How often do you watch, future king of Asgard?” Loki responds with a smirk that tells Thor he already knows the answer. Loki confirms his suspicions as he says, “that was a long time ago, wasn’t it, brother? I never worked out why you were under my bed that first time, but I suspect it had to do with our boyish pranks, did it not? I think you got more than you bargained for, didn’t you?”

“It was nothing.”

“Really? Which is why you continue to return and watch? Tell me, do you prefer watching me or yourself?”

Thor’s doppelganger appears only inches away from his back, his fingers lightly tracing down Thor’s spine. He shudders, but doesn’t step away.

“As your king, I refused to be treated like this.”

“My _king_? No, dear Thor, you are no one’s king yet. You must earn the title for yourself.”

Thor raises a hand, prepared to strike his brother for his sharp, silver tongue, but his double grips his wrist tightly and holds him back.

“Watch your temper, Thor, though I am fond of the way you keep fighting. All these years and you still haven’t come to terms with yourself? Week after week of watching me touch myself and you still torture your body? Tell me, do you find release after you leave? Do your muscles ache and shake with want, with need, dear Thor?” He slinks closer, body pressed almost flushed with Thor’s own, then tilts his head so his lips are barely touching Thor’s ear. “Do you waste your royal seed over thoughts of your brother?”

Thor pushes him away with his free hand, letting him stumble backwards, sitting heavily on the end of the bed behind.

“Is that what you want then? Your own private show?”

Thor’s double grabs his other wrist, now able to tug both arms behind his back and effectively root him to the spot. He has no choice but stand and watch as Loki slides a hand down his own chest, down and down, until his fingers gently rub over the bulge in his trousers.

“Mmm, _Thor_ ,” Loki whispers in a mocking tone, never looking away from Thor’s own gaze.

Loki stretches out, leaning back on the bed upon one arm, while the other quickly undoes the fastenings on his trouser before slipping inside. Through the thin material, Thor can see Loki’s fingers sliding over the hardness of his cock, just enough that Loki’s brows furrow in pleasure. Thor cannot disagree that the look is not becoming on his brother’s face, but in his present situation, it brings nothing but fury. Thor enjoys Loki’s jokes, but not when he is openly laughing in his face.

He strokes himself for a while longer, keeping his sex hidden, until he finally blinks his clothes out of existence with a muttered word. It’s a familiar sight to Thor, having Loki spread out across a bed, reddened cock hard and leaking under his own ministrations, but it doesn’t stop him from swallowing down a faint noise of approval.

Loki quickly conjures a small phial of oil, slicking up his fingers, wiggling them tantalisingly for Thor, before rolling over onto his knees.

“What do you think, Thor? Am I good enough for a future king?”

He prepares himself slowly and shamelessly, moans spilling from his throat like spells that wrap around Thor’s body and drive him half mad. The slick noises of his fingers slipping inside his body before slowly dragging back out again, his pink hole stretching beautifully around them.

“Was this not what you wanted, brother? Did you not sneak in here to watch me pleasure myself?”

His voice is tight with apparent lust and Thor doesn’t trust his own enough to respond.

Thor can’t help it, he’s hard and aching in his trousers, with nothing more on his mind than breaking free, pushing Loki face down into the soft quilt, and having his way with him, something so rough and animalistic that Loki will feel it for days.

Loki pulls his fingers free of his body, seemingly satisfied with his preparations, then shifts forward to sit at the end of the bed, his steady eyes locked onto Thor.

“Now,” he says, a thin smile on his lips, “choices, choices. Which Thor should I have tonight?”

He stands, cock jutting proudly from his body as he steps closer to Thor, rubbing just the tip against Thor’s hip. Even through his clothing he can feel the heat radiating from it.

“Ready to admit that you want this?”

Thor meets his eyes as he says, “Loki, I long for the days of old when your jokes were still witty.”

“Brother, we all grow up at some point.”

Thor doesn’t admit it out loud, but Loki is right; his brother has certainly grown up. His body once thin and gangly is now finely toned, hidden strength behind an expanse of pale skin. He’s seen it change over time, aging like a fine wine, one that Thor wants to taste with all his might, though knows he must contain himself.

The first kiss Loki ever bestows upon him in more than just brotherly affection is pressed against the side of his neck, imitating that of the first time Thor ever witnessed Loki’s personal hobby. He feels his face flame with shame as he tilts his head to the side, allowing Loki to better reach, which he takes full advantage of as he laves over Thor’s skin with a skilled tongue; Thor supposes he’s had a lot of practice with his body. He sucks and nips against his throat, marking him with a bruise Thor knows will still be there the next morning. Pulling back slightly, Loki blows against the heated patch of skin, sending a shiver straight down Thor’s spine.

“Have you made up your mind, Thor?”

He doesn’t answer, instead, he moves as much as he can from his position, but it’s just enough for him to lean forwards and capture his brother’s lips. Loki’s mouth is soft and slack with surprise, but even as his tongue licks its way between his lips, he can feel Loki begin to smile. He lets Thor kiss him only a moment more, then breaks away, licking his pointed tongue over reddened lips.

“This is your reply?”

“What do you believe, Loki?”

“I believe I want to hear you say it. I want to see you crumble, Thor; that is the man I will bow down to. One who sees the lowest of the low and rises above it all.”

He glares with all the hatred in the world, but knows it means nothing to both of them.

“Choose me,” he says quietly, never taking his eyes off Loki’s. “Choose me as your brother, the man who knows you best of all.”

Loki nods his approval, but leans in close.

“If you knew me best of all, we would never have ended up here.”

Thor has certainly heard enough. He tears out of his doppelganger’s grasp, though realises he doesn’t need to as the figure disappears anyway.

He grabs Loki’s hips, pulling him roughly against his body, enjoying the soft breath that escapes from his brother’s mouth at the force.

“You will pay for what you’ve done to me, Loki.”

Loki doesn’t look at all afraid, in fact, his lips curl into a smile.

“What will you have me do to make it up to you then?”

It only takes Thor a beat to answer.

“Give yourself over to me. Give me everything and more.”

“More, you say?”

Loki’s laugh is warm against the skin of his throat and Thor almost doesn’t catch the joking in Loki’s voice. Before he can ask what his brother is planning, another set of hands run down his shoulders and there is another warm breath against the back of his neck. Turning his head to look, Thor finds a replica of Loki smirking back at him, just as naked and aroused as the one in front of him.

Thor lets go of his brother, enabling him to circle the other figure slowly, keep his eyes locked with the double’s piercing green eyes for as long as he can; it’s just as exact as the previous copy of himself.

“What do you think?” Loki asks, moving to stand next to his twin, slipping a finger under his chin and tilting his head up for Thor’s inspection. “Now you can have twice as much of me.”

He snakes a hand down to the double’s cock, gently stroking it, teasing Thor with the lewd act and the copy lets out a wet noise of want.

“This one is ready for you too, brother; feel with your own fingers.”

He attempts to grasp Thor’s hand, but Thor steps out of his reach, a frown on his face.

“Remove this falsity from my sight, brother.”

Loki is surprisingly cooperative, snapping his fingers and removing all traces of the doppelganger, but his face darkens as he smirks.

“Should I remove your clothes as well?” He doesn’t wait for an answer from Thor, just does it anyway before continuing, leaving Thor with no time for modesty. “So how would the future king of Asgard like me? Against this wall, on the floor like an animal, or maybe across my desk in the way you’ve secretly always wanted me?”

Thor ignores his brother’s taunts, instead moves to grasp his waist, easily lifting him and tossing him towards the bed, which he bounces on top of, limbs sprawled and face in an expression of apparent shock that Thor would ever dare to treat him that way. Before Loki can say a word, he takes a hold of his legs, twisting them carefully, but forcefully, until his brother has no choice but to roll over onto his stomach. Thor bends him at the waist, lifting his rump into the air and letting Loki get his knees under himself in order to take his own weight.

Thor wastes no time as he presses the tip of his cock against Loki’s tight hole, pushing in until the head of it slips inside and Loki lets out a quiet noise, one he seems to try and muffle by shoving his face into the thick covers below. It is exactly, if not better, than what Thor has expected; he cannot stop himself from thrusting all the way inside his brother, not waiting for him to adjust to his size, but Loki voices no complaints; Thor just watches as his brother’s knuckles turn while as he grips the bed beneath him. Thor can feel Loki’s thighs tremble under his fingertips and it drives him to thrust again, keeping it shallow and quick, and this time the moan from Loki is louder, more of a sob than anything else.

“Brother,” Loki says between gasps, “take all that you want and I will give it to you, just keep moving.”

Thor has no problems with obliging, rolling his hips and dragging his cock all the way out of Loki’s body before slamming back in. Loki’s back arches concavely, his shoulder blades sticking out prominently, almost touching, and Thor cannot stop himself from placing one hand upon Loki’s spine, feeling it shift and twist under his fingers.

Their breathing is loud even above the sound of their skin slapping and Thor can no longer hold back groans of his own, his brother’s body too heated and tight around him. His grapples against Loki’s skin, which is slicked with a fine layer of sweat, and tries to hold out, but despite his best efforts, he knows he will not last long, not with what he’s already seen this night.

“Loki,” he whispers, knowing he’s resting on the precipice of arousal and that it’s only a matter of thrusts before he comes, filling his brother with his seed.

Loki mutters something in return, but Thor fails to catch it, as his brother’s face is still buried in the sheets; he continues driving into his brother’s body, until Loki’s hand reaches back and touches his hip lightly.

“Is something wrong?” Thor asks between breaths and Loki finally lifts his head.

“Pull out,” Loki demands and worried that he’s somehow hurting his brother he does so immediately.

In a matter of seconds, he finds himself flat on his back upon the bed, Loki straddling his waist. He opens his mouth to ask what Loki thinks he’s doing, but the words come out as incomplete breaths as Loki pushes down, filling himself back up with Thor’s cock. This is Loki’s plan and Thor is not going to stop him now.

Loki keeps the pace fast, the muscles in his lean thighs flexing with every push and pull, but Thor cannot take his eyes off Loki’s face. He truly is a god with his flawless skin, even in his most heated moment, where it still looks nothing but perfect. His lips are red and plump under the ministrations of his own teeth and tongue as he bites them before licking them in a showy attempt to gain Thor’s attention, but he needs no theatrics on this night; Thor would not be able to look away, even if he wanted to. He runs a thumb over Loki’s bottom lip, letting him graze it with his teeth, before pushing it fully into Loki’s mouth.

Thor can feel the vibrations of Loki humming around it and when he slips it back out, it’s slick with saliva, ready for him to rub it over the tip of Loki’s cock, which he does and quickly has his brother rolling his hips into the touch.

“I cannot, I cannot,” Loki says, seemingly unable even to finish his thought as he trails off, words becoming heated, wet breaths in the air.

“It is okay, my brother,” Thor responds, bucking his hips up, meeting Loki’s body halfway as he slams down, “let me watch you find your release.”

That is all it takes to have Loki finally writhing down onto him, uttering nonsense as he comes across his own and Thor’s stomach in thick lines. His body clenches around Thor as he continues moving and it is the constricting muscles that send Thor toppling after his brother, thrusting upwards and leaving his mark deep inside him. His hips begin to slow, gradually losing strength as he splays out across the bedspread completely satiated; Loki falls upon his chest, but Thor hardly feels the weight.

He draws Loki into a languid kiss, one that speaks of the many years they have missed out being together. Thor gently pushes back Loki’s hair, trying to force it to return to it’s neat, slicked state, but it refuses and hangs in loose curls instead. With gentle teeth, Loki nips Thor’s tongue and Thor can feel the smile on his brother’s face before he draws back and witnesses it.

“Was it worth the wait?” Loki asks and Thor tilts his head.

“I could ask you the same question.” Neither of them answers it, but after a brief silence, Thor breaks it with a question he’s had for a long time. “Did you first conjure a vision of me because you knew I was under your bed, or did you realise I was there later?”

“You mean, was this all an elaborate joke?” Thor doesn’t reply, but Loki continues. “If I said _yes_ would it change anything? We are still where we both want to be, are we not?”

Thor stares at the wall over Loki’s shoulder and tries to hide how much it hurts to be tricked once more by his brother, however, Loki grips his chin between a thumb and forefinger and tilts his head back down.

“Thor, it was not a joke; I learned of your presence only when you slammed the door behind you in your hurry to leave.”

Thor would be lying if he said a wave of relief didn’t wash over him at the admittance. He drags his fingertips up and down Loki’s back in a soothing motion as the truth of what they’ve just done comes crashing down, but it only takes Loki a moment to collect himself and sit up. Carefully he slips off Thor’s softening cock, standing up from the bed as he moves towards where a nearby towel lays. He slowly rubs his body down, removing traces of seed on his stomach and sweat upon his chest. He twists around to clean the come that sits inside him, but Thor rises, stepping forwards quickly, gripping his wrist before he can move further.

“Leave it within you, brother,” he orders and Loki appears rather surprised at the demand, but he stops cleaning himself. “It will make it easier for me to take you in the night when I awaken and find myself aroused at the sight of you beside me in bed.”

Loki laughs as his trademark smirk makes its way onto his face. With an exaggerated stoop at Thor’s feet, he bows his head and places a fist over his heart.

“Yes, my king.”


End file.
